jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to Jurassic Park
Earlier that day... Gerry Harding and his daughter Jess Harding are watching over the Triceratops enclosure. Jess is having difficulty finding any dinosaurs, so she pulls out binoculars to help her. Gerry is wondering where Jess got the binoculars. Jess had stolen the binoculars, but lies to her father about it, saying that his boss, "John Hammer", gave it to her. Jess then uses the binoculars to look around, but still has problems finding any dinosaurs. As she looks around, she zooms in on the view and discovers a tree being shaken by birds, which are dinosaurs, but not the kind she's looking for. She then spots a Triceratops-shaped rock, much to her dismay. Jess then asks her father if they can go down and see the dinosaurs up close. Gerry then makes a remark about when he was working at the San Diego Zoo and didn't let Jess into the tiger enclosure. Jess then answers him about how young she was then. She then keeps looking through the binoculars, she then sees a small building which she asks her father about. Gerry then says that it is just a maintenance building, to keep the dinosaurs "tuned up". As she keeps looking, she spots a yellow flower, which reminds her of the flowers that her mom has. Gerry then explains that the flower is a Heliconia, which was imported from the mainland to brighten up the place. Jess keeps looking and finally sees a Triceratops, but Jess then claims that "he" ran away. With this her father then explains that all the species on the island are all females. Jess then sees Triceratops footprints and then asks her father if she could stay at the park for another day or two. This then leads into a little talk about Jess' mother. Jess then spots fences and her father says that it is safe for both humans and dinosaurs to have a fence separating them. She then spots foot prints near the stream. While looking around ,Jess sees a car along the dirt road. Gerry then explains this by claiming that they are Hammond's visitors. Jess then makes an ironic remark saying: "I bet they get to see some dinosaurs up close". Finally, after sometime looking, Jess then sees a herd of Triceratops, two of which are having a "fight". Gerry then says that the alpha female's name is Lady Margaret before reminding himself that he has a sick Triceratops to tend to, which means that Jess has to go back to the Visitor Center as she has to pack because the boat is leaving that same night, before the storm hits the island. Gerry hopes for clear skies. Video Jurassic Park The Game - Episode1 The Intruder - Scenario|Episode1: Welcome to Jurassic Park Compared to the novels In this scene Gerry and Jess are looking down on a Triceratops herd from high ground. A similar setting appears in the first novel.Jurassic Park (novel), Control, page 143, 144. In the novel the Triceratops aren't moving. Because Lex wants to see action she shoots: "Hey! Stupid dinosaur! Move!" Since Jess also wants to see action, the producers could have used this part to make the scene more novel-esk. Gerry Harding says he had worked in the San Diego Zoo. This information comes from the novel.Jurassic Park (novel), The Park, page 246. Gallery WtjpC.jpg WtjpB.jpg WtjpA.png Wtjp9.jpg Wtjp8.jpg Wtjp7.jpg Wtjp6.jpg Wtjp5.jpg Wtjp4.jpg Wtjp3.jpg WtjpG.jpg WtjpF.jpg WtjpE.jpg WtjpD.jpg Trivia * It is later revealed that Gerry knows that Jess stole the binoculars and is lying to him. * The binoculars are very identical to what Tim Murphy found in the first film. * Jess discovers some birds shaking a bush at first mistaking them for dinosaurs. Of course, birds are (according to the current scientific consensus) dinosaurs. Sources Category:Jurassic Park: The Game